


like a lighthouse, guide me home

by autumnalesque



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnalesque/pseuds/autumnalesque
Summary: For dimilix week, day 6: I chose the prompt "soulmates".Soulmates come to you in dreams. Their name is the first word that leaves your lips upon waking, and the world ceases making sense until you find them in it.On the night of his seventeenth birthday, Felix dreams of the beach, of sandy shores and brilliant sunsets. Felix dreams of Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	like a lighthouse, guide me home

**Author's Note:**

> I've never in all my years in fandom written a soulmate au, so I figured why not now? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Soulmates.

Everyone, Felix is told from a young age, has one. Their other half, their fated person. Your soulmate will be revealed to you in a dream; this happens seemingly at random, sometime between adolescence and early adulthood. In the morning, when you wake, their name will be the first thing that leaves your lips. Food will have no taste, words will have no meaning, your heart will not beat again until you find them. 

For some, this is easy. Their soulmate is a childhood friend, a coworker, a classmate. Their lives are halted, muted for only a moment before continuing on once more, vibrant and richer than before. For others, it’s as though they are stuck in time for days, weeks, months. A shadow, devoid of all life, drifting through the world with a mournful sadness. 

For the most unfortunate person, they wander lost forever, never finding the other half of themselves. They waste away until they are nothing more than wraiths, colorless and lifeless, dead in all the ways that truly matter. They can feel no joy, they can speak no words, they hang in the air like distorted, awful living works of art, a terrible reminder of what can become of someone who is incomplete.

On the night of Felix’s seventeenth birthday, his father cooks a nice dinner and Glenn brings home red velvet cake; all of Felix’s favorites. It is a quiet but nice evening, and when Felix lies down to go to sleep, it’s the easiest he’s fallen asleep in some time. 

Felix does not normally dream; this night, though, he does.

The feeling of sand beneath his toes, the sound of waves lapping at the shore. The salty taste of sea air, something Felix hasn’t felt since he was very young, when his mother was still alive and healthy and they would take family trips to the beach. The first thing he sees is the sun, setting low over the water, all purples and pinks spreading like artwork across the sky. 

“Felix?” a familiar voice says, and for a moment, Felix forgets to breathe. He turns, heart pounding in his chest, to find Dimitri just behind him, close enough to reach out and touch. He’s wearing nothing but swim shorts, his skin glistening as though he’s just come from the water, hair damp from the sea. Felix swallows, throat tight; he feels tears sting at the corners of his eyes, but he does not cry. 

The waves begin to crash a little louder, as though they’re responding to Felix’s emotions. So, he thinks, almost in disbelief. Dimitri was his… 

Somehow, it doesn’t feel real. Felix has always loved Dimitri, has always looked at him and wondered what it would be like, to touch him like he’s seen Glenn touch Sylvain, tender in a way that hurts to watch. It had never seemed possible, though; surely Dimitri was meant for someone else, maybe Ingrid or even Edelgard, who looked at him with some sort of mix of love and hate that was impossible to comprehend. 

Felix’s throat feels parched. Dimitri is watching him with a nervous energy, as though he’s waiting for whatever is going to happen next. The sun is fading now, the colors muting in the darkness, Dimitri’s golden hair glistening in the dim light of the moon. 

Felix reaches, but it’s as though his fingers pass through air. The cold feeling of darkness washes over him, and he wakes bolt-upright in bed, drenched in sweat. 

_“Dimitri,”_ he whispers, the word tasting sugar-sweet on his lips.

When Felix wakes in the morning, it’s as though the world has shifted entirely around him. His hand comes to his chest, searching out the feeling of his heart beating, but no matter how he searches he cannot find a pulse. He dresses, numbness washed over him like he’s just come out from an ice bath, and goes downstairs for breakfast.

The moment his father sees him, he knows. He fixes Felix a plate of eggs and bacon and toast, giving Felix a comforting pat on the shoulder, his eyes soft in a way Felix hasn’t seen since his mother died. The food tastes like ash in his mouth, although he knows, logically, that his father is a fairly good cook. Still, he forces it down and gathers his things, heading off to school. 

It’s a strange feeling, as though he’s floating through some kind of dream. The world is devoid of color, and the sounds are all jumbled and make no sense. It’s as though he’s looking through a filter, like a frosted glass window. There’s a terrible, gnawing feeling behind his ribs, where his heart should be beating.

That’s when he catches sight of Dimitri, walking from the other direction up to the school gates. It’s as though they’re drawn to each other like magnets; Dimitri stops, turning to Felix even from this distance, and the smile on his face when their eyes meet makes all the light and color of the world snap sharply back into focus. Felix crosses the distance between them, grabs Dimitri by the front of his sweater, and yanks him forward, crushing their mouths together like his life depends on it. 

Warmth pulses through him, everywhere they touch. His heart screams in his chest, pounding wildly. It’s as though he’s come alive for the first time, as though he’s never truly been living, all this time, and now everything he was missing before has slotted into place and the world finally, finally makes sense. It’s both thrilling and terrifying in equal measure, and Felix latches onto it, kissing Dimitri until he has to break for air or risk passing out. 

Dimitri pulls his arms around Felix, oblivious to the stares of everyone around them, and lets Felix hide his face against his sweater. “I’m glad,” he murmurs, softly. “I’d always hoped it would be you, you know?” 

Me, too. Felix thinks, though he’s too embarrassed for words. For the first time in his life, things feel right; Felix is afraid of letting go, of reaching out and, like in his dream the night before, having his fingers pass right through Dimitri like he is a ghost. 

“Come on,” Dimitri says, pulling back just enough to reach for Felix’s hand. “We’ll be late to class. We’ll have plenty of time from now on, Felix. I won’t go anywhere.”

Their hands fit together perfectly; Felix holds it like a lifeline, a tether where words are failing him. They walk through the gates to school together, and for the first time, Felix feels less like Dimitri’s shadow and more like his equal. 

It is a feeling that will stay with him for the rest of his days.


End file.
